


Amusing

by sandersonsister



Series: Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Akaashi Keiji really didn't expect to find Kageyama Tobio so amusing.





	Amusing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter than I expected - I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I know a lot of you read my soulmate AU's. If you have any pairings you want me to write, comment and let me know! I have a list of pairings I want to attempt with this series but I'm sure there are some that I haven't really thought about.

Akaashi could admit that he did not pay much attention to the dark-haired setter from Karasuno during their training camp in his second year. He had focused most of his time on keeping Bokuto out of trouble, which was a regular occurrence during his first two years of high school, and had only really known that Kageyama Tobio was known as a genius setter, had gotten into an argument with Hinata during camp, and had perfected a toss that Akaashi would never have the talent to pull off himself.

 

He had been truly amazed when he watched Karasuno during Nationals. The team had come an extremely long way since the first time they played one another during the camps. It was a bit daunting to see how much one team could improve in such a short amount of time. But the longer he watched, the more his eyes were drawn toward the first-year setter. Maybe one of the biggest transformations was done by Kageyama Tobio. Akaashi almost wished he had kept in closer contact with Tsukishima (the only person he really spoke to from Karasuno) or had spent time with the other setter when he had the chance.

 

But he shook off the odd…infatuation and continued on his way, not giving it another thought.

 

Well, until the summer training camp during his third year.

 

As had somehow become a tradition at this point, Akaashi had gone straight to the third gym when the practice matches ended on the first day. He didn’t really realize until he was standing there that it was doubtful anyone else would appear. After all, Bokuto and Kuroo had graduated and the only reason he and the rest had been there previously was because of the two of them. Akaashi felt just a bit lost when the thought passed through his head. It was a feeling he had been getting more and more constantly after Bokuto graduated. He was just about to turn around and find somewhere else to go when Tsukishima walked in. “Akaashi-san,” Tsukishima greeted.

 

Akaashi wasn’t going to admit to the relief that flooded his system to see the tall second year. “Tsukishima.”

 

“Hi!” Hinata bounced into the room, smiling brightly. Akaashi had the very unfortunate feeling of suddenly standing in the hot sun. Lev was right beside him, yelling about winning the race.

 

Inuoka walked in behind the two, bowing slightly with his own smile on his face. “Do you mind if I join you?”

 

“Not at all,” Akaashi replied, blinking in surprise at the appearance of the other Nekoma player.

 

“Yes! We thought we needed more people to do a three on three!” Hinata exclaimed, punching his fist up into the air. Akaashi’s brows furrowed as his slate gray eyes traveled from one person to the next. Unless he was mistaken (which he wasn’t) they were missing a player. He caught Tsukishima’s eyes and the blond let out an irritated sigh.

 

“King! Stop stalling!”

 

Akaashi blinked in surprise as Kageyama Tobio slowly shuffled into the room. “I wasn’t stalling!” He yelled at the blond. He then caught sight of Akaashi and the third year watched in fascination as the younger setter’s face flushed a bright red. “S-sorry! Please let me join you!” He shouted deafeningly as he bowed at the waist.

 

Akaashi’s eyes widened in surprise and amusement as he turned toward Tsukishima once more. The tall middle-blocker merely shrugged his shoulders and gestured toward the still bowing boy. “Of course,” he said, a little at a loss as what to say. It seemed to work as Kageyama straightened instantly and hurried toward the court with a determined expression on his face.

 

“I’m not playing with him,” Tsukishima muttered as he followed his team’s setter. Akaashi sighed.

 

In the end, they decided to separate Kageyama from both Hinata and Tsukishima and the two were placed on Akaashi’s team while the two Nekoma team members would be playing with Kageyama. Akaashi had to admit that it was a bit amusing to see how excited Lev was to play with Kageyama and the way the other boy was backing away from him with wide eyes. Tsukishima seemed to be enjoying it as well judging by the mocking smirk on his lips.

 

While Akaashi had tossed to Hinata multiple times during their previous three on three matches, he had never really played with Tsukishima. It took a couple of tries to get a clean set but the two of them were able to pull it together fairly quickly.

 

But, once again, the most amusing part was Lev and Kageyama.

 

“Faster!”

 

“You could barely hit that one,” Kageyama muttered as he rolled his eyes.

 

“But…but I want to do that quick you do with Hinata!”

  
“No.”

 

“Mean!”

 

Kageyama’s jaw clenched and Akaashi had to bite back a smile at the irritation he saw on the other boy’s face. He had to confess, he was happy that he had ended up on the opposing side of Lev yet again. He had heard too many horror stories from Kenma to want to inflict that on himself.

 

His team ended up winning, much to Kageyama’s annoyance, and Akaashi watched as the two middle blockers from Karasuno began to mock the other boy. Kageyama snapped at the two but neither seemed to take it seriously. Akaashi hid a smile behind his hand as Lev joined in the mix, once again asking for the “super-fast quick!”.

 

He really should have tried to talk Kenma into coming with him. He could have just sat in the corner and watched them.

 

He was sure he would have enjoyed this.

 

“We should go eat before the kitchens close,” Akaashi finally cut in when Kageyama looked as if he was going to blow up on the other second years. “We don’t want a repeat of last year.” Hinata and Lev both gasped and ran toward the door. Inouka, looking confused, shrugged his shoulders and ran after them.

 

“Thank you for allowing me to play with you!” Kageyama bowed once more toward Akaashi before straightening and running after his friends.

 

Akaashi just blinked in the spot the other had been in and looked toward the laughing Tsukishima. “That’s the King,” the other said to Akaashi’s inquisitive look. Akaashi merely sighed. Why did he expect anything more than that?

 

Akaashi and Tsukishima entered the cafeteria and Akaashi broke away from the blond to collapse to a small boy that held a DS in his hand. Kenma’s golden eyes flickered toward him and his lips twitched. “Have fun?”

 

“How did you know?” Akaashi demanded as he sighed and placed his head on the table in front of him.

 

“Lev and Shoyo are loud,” Kenma replied.

  
“That I can agree with,” Akaashi muttered as he lifted his head. “But I had Kageyama work with Lev. It was very…humorous.”

 

Kenma met his eyes over his DS once more. “You’re evil, Keiji.”

 

“Thank you,” Akaashi responded with a wicked grin. Kenma rolled his eyes. “Talked to Kuroo-san today?”

 

Kenma nodded and his right hand moved to caress the soulmark on his left arm. Akaashi’s eyes tracked the movement and he couldn’t ignore the flash of pain that hit his chest. It was hard not to feel envious of Kuroo and Kenma. They had known each other since they were children, had been friends since they were children, and they had received matching soulmarks on their thirteenth birthdays. Kuroo had admitted to Akaashi that he had panicked during that year from when he received his mark and Kenma would get his own. Even then, Kuroo had known that Kenma was the person he wanted to be with the rest of his life and he was terrified that Kenma’s mark wouldn’t match his own. Of course, the marks did match and the two had been glued to each other’s sides ever since.

 

Akaashi had yet to meet the person who’s mark matched his own. He had thought, for a time, that maybe Bokuto…but that hope quickly died when he saw the bird shaped mark on Bokuto’s right shoulder.

 

“He wanted to come,” Kenma admitted with an aggravated eye roll, “but they have practice.”

 

“Well, we can be thankful for that.”

 

Kenma snorted and slowly got to his feet. “Good night, Keiji.”

 

“Good night, Kenma.”

 

The rest of the camp passed in similar fashion of matches, three on three in the third gym, and Akaashi avoiding his team during meals to sit with Kenma. It wasn’t until their last day, right before the meal, that Tsukishima made a comment that made Akaashi’s mind short circuit. “You know, you can see your soulmark when your shirt rides up. Funnily enough, I see the same one whenever the King does a jump serve.”

 

Akaashi couldn’t even respond before Tsukishima strode away with his freckled friend giggling at his side.

 

For one of the first times in his life, Akaashi felt like he was completely thrown off balance. Like he had been walking down at staircase and had missed a step. He blinked frantically and tried to regain his bearings. But the words just rang in his head and he couldn’t help but slowly turn toward the place where Kageyama was shoveling food into his mouth. Akaashi’s mind flashed to a similar scene from the previous year and he quickly grabbed a cup of water. He made it toward the younger boy just in time. Kageyama began to choke and Akaashi quickly offered him the cup. Kageyama grabbed it quickly and began to sip it quickly. Once he was able to breathe fully, he glanced up in confusion.

 

And then promptly turned a bright red when his eyes fell on Akaashi.

 

“You should really be careful,” Akaashi said slowly, his lips twitching in amusement. “I won’t be here next year to save you again.”

 

The blush grew more pronounced and Kageyama instantly fell into a deep bow. Akaashi couldn’t help but shake his head in exasperation. Even his first years hadn’t bowed to him this often. “I’ll be more careful!”

 

“Good,” Akaashi responded. “I would hate to have my soulmate be killed by a piece of meat. Kuroo-san would never let me hear the end of it.”

 

The plate and cup fell out of Kageyama’s hands. Akaashi skillfully sidestepped the water as it splashed out of the cup. Kageyama was staring at him with wide, startled eyes. “I-wha – what?”

 

Akaashi rose an eyebrow. “Well, I don’t know for sure. Tsukishima is the person that mentioned it.”

 

Kageyama silently mouthed the blonde’s name and his blue eyes began to flicker around the different groups. Akaashi supposed he was looking for the person in question and he motioned to where Tsukishima was leaning against the school building with the freckled kid at his side. Tsukishima met the setter’s eyes and smirked before taking the him of his shirt and lifting it just enough to show his left hipbone. The skin was bare but it was obvious what the other boy was referring to.

 

Akaashi’s eyes dropped to where he assumed Kageyama’s soulmark was located. Kageyama was gaping at Tsukishima and Akaashi in turn. “Is- do you really…”

 

Akaashi’s brows furrowed but he lifted the hem of his own shirt to reveal the blue and gray mark that adorned his skin. Akaashi could actually feel his mark burning when Kageyama’s eyes fell and landed on it. The shocked expression on his face told Akaashi all that he needed to know. “Well then,” Akaashi said as he let his shirt fall back into place. Kageyama’s eyes didn’t move and, if he didn’t know any better, Akaashi would think he was actually able to still see the mark through the fabric. “I suppose we should exchange numbers. Though I am a bit…annoyed that Tsukishima was correct.”

 

“I always hate it when Tsukishima’s correct,” Kageyama muttered. Akaashi could see the moment that the other setter realized what he said. His eyes opened wide in horror and his mouth dropped open. “I-I mean, I know that he’s…that you guys…I just…”

 

“Tsukishima has become a friend of mine,” Akaashi said with a chuckle as he observed his soulmates obvious fear that he had upset him. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not aware of the fact that he’s a snarky asshole.” Kageyama’s mouth dropped once again. Akaashi figured he was going to grow used to that expression. “So, your number?”

 

He couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face as Kageyama stumbled and stuttered the numbers so much that he ended up having to take Akaashi’s phone with a shaking hand and enter his information himself. He stifled a laugh when Kageyama bent his head to do so and he saw that even the boy's ears were bright red.

 

Kageyama Tobio truly was amusing.


End file.
